


It's Our Favorite

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons need to have fun on the job every once and a while too, right? So naturally, they turn on their favorite song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Our Favorite

"We need music." Fitz declared, setting aside the icer he was fixing. He looked over at Simmons, who was dissecting something that made his stomach turn. 

Jemma glanced up at him through her goggles, which were splattered with green goo when something had exploded on her earlier that day. She gave him a grin, "Sure. But no rock." 

"Deal." Fitz went to his computer and opened up his music playlist, the perfect song in mind. Both he and Simmons loved it. 

"Doh

Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, 

Doh doh" 

He heard Simmons gasp as the first words filtered through the speakers, and urged him to turn it up. 

He did as his best friend asked, turning it up until it was blaring out of the speakers and when he turned around, she was singing along to the song, a scalpel in one hand and her googles in the other. He joined her and soon they were both dancing ridiculously around the lab, singing out of tune with each other. 

"I'm too hot," Fitz sang, pointing at Jemma and swinging his hips from side to side. 

"Hot damn," Simmons replied, pointing dramatically back at him. She would only be so unreserved in front of him. 

They continued to duet back and forth but then stopped cold when another voice streamed into the lab. 

"Woah, dance par-tay!" 

Fitzsimmons whirled to to face Skye, who was grinning and laughing, striking an eighties dance move. "I can't believe you guys actually listen to music!" 

Fitz felt a blush creeping up his neck and down from the tips of his ears, "We don't- We just-it's our favorite and..." He trailed off as Skye began laughing harder. 

"It's okay, really. I like this song too." She continued to dance awkwardly around the lab, hip bumping Simmons and making her giggle nervously. "Loosen up a little! Enjoy your favorite song!" 

Fitz watched as Jemma's eyes met his for a split second and he nodded just slightly. 

A grin came back over her face and she began to dance again. He joined her and Skye as they finished out the song. 

"Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up!" All three of them were out of the breath by the end of it, and he still felt slightly ridiculous. 

Then they saw Coulson standing at the doorway of the lab, arms crossed and an amused grin on his face and immediately burst into laughter.


End file.
